the kissfinally
by wiccagirluk
Summary: hermione has been keeping a secret from her friends, when its finally brought to light, it brings her and Ron closer together. contains Hermione abuse.


The kiss . . . . . Finally

Ginny Weasley stood waiting by her front garden gate for her friend, Hermione Granger. She was extremely confused as to why her friend had asked her to meet here, instead of just coming to the front door. She looked once more at the note she received.

_Ginny, it said_

_I am coming to stay one day early, I hope this is okay. I need your help with something, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. Please meet me by your front gate at 1 o'clock. Alone. This is very important, until you've helped me no one can see me. If you feel unable to do this then I will understand._

_Hermione_

No, not a clue. Humph, Ginny snorted, _like I'd honestly say no_. The possibilities of what help Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, could possibly need swam around her head. She decided that it would probably be a glamour charm or something to do with her hair. Probably so Ron would notice, _after all_, she thought, _sixth year approaches_.

Ginny looked up, she saw a young girl approaching. _That'll be her I'd recognise that hair anywhere. _Hermione was only staying for a couple of days while her parents were away at a dental conference. Then she would be returning home for two weeks before coming back to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. Hermione didn't look up as she reached Ginny, and her hair was hanging wildly across her face.

'Hey' Ginny called.

'Hey' the bushy haired girl replied, 'I need you to do a glamour charm for me.'

'Thought so'

'It's not why you think' Hermione still didn't look up.

'Are you okay?' Ginny asked concerned.

'I'll show you why, but first please, promise me you won't ask how because I'm not ready to tell you yet and please don't judge. This needs to be our secret.' Hermiones voice shook as she spoke.

Ginny took a deep breath, _this isn't going to be good,_ she thought

'Okay, I promise.' Hermione then looked up and pushed back her hair. She had a black eye and a large black and purple bruise covering her chin and left cheek. Ginny sucked in a breath, her instinct to ask what had happened, who had done this. But she kept her promise.

'That looks painful.' she said

'Yeah'

'Right then mom's at the shops, dad's at work and the boys are out back playing quidditch. So I think we can make it safely to my room, I know just the thing to do.' The two quietly made their way into the house and to Ginny's bedroom without catching sight of anyone. Hermione sat on the bed and Ginny picked up her wand.

'Thank Gin, I appreciate this, all the spells I know and I just can't do glamour charms.' Hermione said, relaxing a little now.

'No problem.' Ginny muttered a quick spell and the bruise disappeared, 'That'll last about 12 hours, so I'll have to do it again in the morning. I'm sorry I can't make it really go away.'

'It's alright, you get used to the pain after awhile.' Hermione sighed.

'Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener.' Ginny asked gently. 'I promise I won't judge and I won't tell anyone.'

'Not your mum or dad?' Hermione checked timidly.

'I promise'

Hermione was wary of telling anyone her secret, but every year things just got worse and she knew there would be a day when she just couldn't hide it. Something would have to give sometime, and maybe if she could confide in Ginny then it would be just a little easier to cope.

'Alright,' she took a steadying breath, 'it's my dad.'

'WHAT?' Ginny yelled.

'We had an argument and well this was the result.'

'He hit you, your dad hit you.' Hermione nodded slowly, 'the pig, has this happened before?' Hermione nodded again, 'often?'

'Yeah, that's why I try to stay here more often, it just gets worse every year' Hermione started to cry and Ginny pulled her into a hug, 'I just don't know why, I mean I don't know what I did. He just gets so angry, and he shouts and then before I can blink, he's.' her tears overtook her and cried all of her pain out.

They finally heard Mrs Weasley return.

'We'd better let your mum know I'm here.' Hermione said.

'Hermione wait, you can't go back there, not after this. They're gone for two days right. We could get your stuff now. Mom would let you stay here I know she would.'

'Thanks Ginny, but I have to go back. But this'll be the last time. I'll be 17 soon and then I'm free, I can go anywhere I want. Come on, I want to say hi to your mom and I'm kind of hungry.'

'Me to, you know you look a little thin.' Ginny said noting her friends frame.

'My mother has strict portion controls.' Hermione stated

'Strict like Harry's aunt Petunia.' Ginny queried, Hermione didn't answer. 'So your dad hits you and your mother starves you, why didn't you tell me this before.' she sighed resignedly, 'come on lets feed you up.' the two girls left the room to go downstairs.

'Wait' Hermione yelled, 'is Ron here? How's my hair? Do I look a mess?'

'Hey breathe alright, we both know it doesn't matter how you look. My brother will still be dumbstruck because he fancies you like mad.' this comment raised a smile from the older girl and they carried on down the stairs.

'Hello Mrs Weasley' Hermione called.

'Oh hello dear, this is a surprise.' the older woman said.

'I'm sorry to just drop in but the conference was brought forward. I was hoping I could stay from today.'

'Its no problem, everything's ready for you. Have you eaten yet?'

'No, not yet' she replied

'Well why don't you fetch the boys in and I'll make some lunch' Molly gave the girl a gentle pat on the cheek.

'Thanks Mrs Weasley.' she grabbed Ginny's hand and they left out the back door to the mock quidditch pitch the Weasleys had in their garden.

It was obvious as they approached the three Weasley boys, Ron, Fred and George, that Ron had seen them coming. The quaffle hit him square in the chest and nearly knocked him from his broom. The twins laughed but he ignored them. He landed his broom and ran to greet his friend.

'Mione, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow.' he said as he embraced her, she smiled at the nickname, he was the only one that used it.

'There was a change of plans.' she returned his hug with enthusiasm, and sighed lightly. She loved the feeling of being in his arms and drank in his closeness. Neither was in a hurry to release the other.

'Oy! Lovebirds' Fred shouted, 'lunch'

The youngsters stepped back from each other, embarrassed by the slip and without words they followed the others to the house.

The next two days passed far too quickly for Ron's liking, he spent as much time as he could with Hermione, which was difficult since her every move was followed by Ginny. Although Ron had noticed a growing closeness between them. She walked or sat closer to him than she had done before and on the evening when they all sat relaxing on the couch, as she picked up her book she lent back against him. Unfortunately there was no time for Ron to make his carefully planned move. The Grangers had arrived back from their dental conference and Hermione was due to go home.

'I'll be back in two weeks' she told them and she hugged them all goodbye.

'Earlier if needed' Ginny whispered

'I'll be okay Gin' she turn and walked down the lane to Ottery , where she knew her father would be waiting.

Mr Granger was sitting in his car with the engine running, waiting, along the main road of the village. Hermione slid into the backseat and quietly buckled her seatbelt. The whole journey was silent, Hermione remembered that things were not always like this, they used to go for long drives together and chatter about all sorts of things, now they barely exchanged any words, except those of anger.

The car pulled into the Granger driveway and Hermione followed her father into the house, Mr Granger walked into the living room, sat down and turned on the television. Hermione sighed, she heard her mother in the kitchen so went to say hello.

'Hi Mom' she said.

'Hi sweetie, did you have a nice time with the Weasleys?' Mrs Granger called over her shoulder, not taking her eyes of the dishes that she was washing.

'Yes thanks'

'Good, now I'm sure Mrs Weasleys been feeding you up again, so I'm going to prepare a nice light dinner.' Hermione didn't bother replying, she sighed again and went up to her room. _Its going to be a long two weeks_, she thought. She spent her days reading as always and her evenings in her room, listening to her parents arguments. She had only had one run in with her father, much to her surprise they had argued about Ron. Her father didn't like her spending so much time with him. The argument had been huge and had ended with a resounding smack. She had stayed out of his way as much as possible after that.

The week drew to a close and another one began. The arguments downstairs grew louder and more frequent, she didn't think she could stand much more.

On the Wednesday she packed her school things in her trunk and packed her summer clothes in her duffel bag, she was ready to go at a moments notice. It was that evening when they had their worst fight yet.

Hermione had hidden the day away in her room, packing, un-packing, re-packing. More to keep herself occupied than from a real need. Mr Weasley would be collecting her on Saturday morning, so she had more than enough time to ensure she had everything. Her father spent the day at the dentistry while her mother had only a half day. She heard the noises of the vacuum cleaner and the washing machine and later on the rattle of pots and pans as dinner was prepared. Hermione hoped that tonight's meal would be more substantial than the previous evenings. Her mothers portions were small and she was always left wanting. Plus breakfast was a must while lunch a must not and there certainly was no entertaining snacks. 'you don't want to end up fat and useless like your great aunt Dot now do you?' she remembered her mother saying one day. Most days, while both parents were out at work, she would sneak some food up to her room, but today sadly the opportunity had not risen. Her father arrived home late that evening, about seven and dinner wasn't served until half past. When she was called downstairs, she paused briefly and took a small bag from her trunk, it contained a small pinch of floo powder, enough for one trip. She kept it for emergencies and as she tucked it in to her pocket she felt just a little braver, a little safer.

As soon as she sat at the table she knew something was wrong. Her fathers face was red and he smelled strongly of liquor. Her mother took tentative steps towards them and carefully placed a small plate in front of him. He looked at it and then looked at his wife.

'What's this supposed to be?' he asked, anger radiating from his voice.

'It's chicken and noodles stir fry.' the older woman replied.

'I don't want this rubbish.' he yelled.

'Well it's what I've made' she replied, feeling a little brave today. _Not again_, Hermione thought.

'I'm not eating it' he yelled, then quite by surprise he flung the plate at Hermione, she ducked down quickly and the plate smashed against the wall behind her.

'Richard!' 'Dad!' the two women yelled.

'You're not feeding me your fancy muck!' he continued ranting and rose from his seat.

'Maybe you'd prefer a liquid dinner,' Monica spat at him, ' oh you've already had it.'

'Don't get smart with me woman.' he shouted, swinging his arm and backhanding her across the cheek. Hermione had never seen her father hit her mother before, though she had guessed that he did, after all he'd hit her often enough.

'Dad, no, don't' Hermione screamed, running to her mothers side.

'And you, you little tramp' he continued shouting, focusing on his daughter, 'thinking your better than us now you're at your posh private school' he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up to face him, he flung her back against the wall, and she was momentarily winded by the force, 'Hanging around with that boy' he slapped her cheek and tears stung her eyes.

'Richard stop it' Jean Granger yelled, she pulled at his arm but he flung her backwards and she hit her head on the kitchen counter. He continued slapping Hermione and then flinging her away, before grabbing her again. Rage filled him up inside, until it was a fury that exploded from him. The anger and hate he felt poured from him. He held Hermione by the throat and she felt her skin burn from the agony of it. She kicked against him, trying to push him away, but he started raining blows down on her with his fists, not caring where they landed only that they did. Eventually she stopped kicking and he threw her to the floor, tears falling down her bloody skin. She struggled to catch her breath, pain coursing through her. He towered over her and she felt five years old again, scared and vulnerable. For a second they stared at each other, then he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up before throwing her away once more, backwards into the living room, she landed hard, her head connecting with the floor and making her see stars. She took her bearings the fireplace was behind her. He took a step towards her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small bag of floo powder.

'What's that?' her father asked in a venomous voice. She said nothing. He took another step forward, she slid back, her heart hammering in her chest.

'Answer me!' he demanded, he flung his arm against the thin glass vase of flowers that rested on the sideboard, sending it hurtling at her. She covered her face with her arm and the vase connected, shattering with the force. Mrs Granger still sat on the floor of the kitchen, not daring to interfere.

Hermione threw the contents of the bag into the fire and shouted the burrow and she threw herself in the flames and disappeared.

The Weasleys were sat in a comfortable silence. Ginny and Ron were playing exploding snap, the twins were sitting on the floor scribbling away furiously on their parchments. Mr and Mrs Weasley were both sitting reading, enjoying the rare silence.

There peace was disturbed as the fireplace shot in to life and Hermione tumbled out of the flames, landing in a heap on the floor. They were all on their feet in an instant, wands drawn.

'Wait!' Ron yelled, 'Hermione.' he ran to her side, she was bleeding and bruised, 'Oh what happened?' he asked kneeling by her. Hermione reached out her hands and clung to him crying.

Mrs Weasley ran to her other side, 'Let's get you up.' she said gently, she made to lift the young girl up as did Ron.

'Ow, it hurt's.' Hermione said through her tears.

'I know, I know it does' Mrs Weasley said in her soothing voice. Between them they managed to get Hermione onto the couch and lie her down. 'Fred, get the healers kit, Arthur floo to the Grangers, take George with you.'

'No' Hermione screamed, 'no please, don't make me go back, please don't let him hurt me again.' Ginny rushed to her side.

'I knew it, he did this, I knew I should have made you stay.'

'What? Ginny what are you taking about? He who?' her father asked. Ginny hesitated, would her friend want her to keep her secret, but in the current situation it didn't seem wise.

'Mr Granger' she said quietly, hoping Hermione would forgive her, 'he did this'

There was a stunned silence around the room as no one knew how to respond, Fred passed his mother the healers kit and she set to work and treating the youngsters wounds. She shooed her family back to give her space, but Hermione clung tight to Ron the whole time, while he attempted to look anywhere but at her as Molly spread a thick paste across her bruises on her face and stomach. Once she'd finished her ministrations, the pain finally overcame Hermione and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

'Now Ginerva Weasley, tell us everything.' Mrs Weasley demanded. So Ginny relayed the story of Hermiones last visit, her black eye and the argument she had had with her father. They were to say the least shocked. The Grangers had always seemed like such nice people.

'The thing is mom, I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner.'

'Why do you say that?' her mother asked

'Well every time she comes here after being at home, she always looks pale and tired; and when she'd get undressed she'd be covered in bruises. I never asked, and she's so thin, when I hug her I can feel how thin she is. You must have noticed too Ron.' she said to her brother, wiping away the tears that had fell against her cheeks. Ron nodded slightly.

'I have but I never really thought about it.' he said.

'I never noticed, she eats plenty when she's here.' Mrs Weasley said.

'Of course you wouldn't notice Mum, you barely touch her.' Ron shouted, 'Harry turns up and its all hugs and "oh you're so thin, you're so pale" Hermione just gets nice to see you dear, you've never actually hugged her, not like you do with Harry.' Mrs Weasley was to be angry at her youngest sons comments, but she knew he was right. She liked the girl very much, but had never shown her the affection that she showed their other friend Harry, whom she saw as another son. She knew all about the Dursleys and the way they treated Harry, so he was in need of a mother figure to look after him. The Grangers were well liked and respected and she had never seen Hermione as needing that care or attention, which Harry had been starved of. She knew however that she should have noticed something was wrong, she berated herself for not paying more attention. Her husband seeing her discomfort put his arms around her.

'Molly you weren't to know.' he told her

'But Arthur, what kind of mother am I, if I had looked closer then maybe I could have stopped this.'

'No Molly, no you couldn't have known, she didn't want us to. But we know now and we'll take care of her.' she nodded to him, things would change now.

'Come on kids, to bed it's getting late' she put up a hand to stall their protests, 'the potion I gave her will let her sleep. We'll sort this out in the morning. Now off to bed.' Ginny and the twins climbed the stairs, Ron however did not move. 'Ron' she started but her husband interrupted.

'Son,' he said, Ron looked up, he was still holding Hermiones hand. Mr Weasley flicked his wand and conjured two blankets, 'Here' was his only words and he led his wife upstairs.

'But Arthur . . .' Ron heard his mother protesting as they left the room.

Ron lay one blanket over his friends sleeping form. Mrs Weasley had healed her cuts, long gashes on her arm and hand, and the smaller ones on her lip and above her eye. There was still lots of bruises which grew darker as she slept, he knew in the morning they would look worse but they would heal quickly with the paste that his mother used on them.

Hermione twitched awkwardly in her sleep and Ron suspected that her ribs and stomach caused the discomfort, he seen the large black bruises their earlier, he'd tried to look away but he couldn't notice them from the corner of his eye. He brushed her hair back from her face, even like this he still thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He pulled his fathers armchair over to the couch's side and sat with the blanket over himself. He took her hand again.

'Don't worry,' he told her, 'no one's going to hurt you again, I promise, I'll take care of you.' he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes in sleep.

The morning came and Mrs Weasley as usual was the first person up. She'd found sleep difficult, trying to reconcile what she had seen and heard the previous night with what she had thought she'd known. There was only one thing she was sure of now, she would not let Hermione go back to her parents. The older woman stood at the base of the stairs and looked across her home into the living room. The kids were still asleep, she smiled warmly, their hands still intertwined. _There's hope for those two yet_, she thought. They were still young. She'd knew Ron was crazy about Hermione, had been since their first year, not that he'd realised it then, but she'd had her doubts. Especially after the things the prophet had printed during their fourth year about Hermiones association with Victor Krum and her intentions towards Harry. It did seem like an odd turn from Victor Krum international quidditch star to her son Ronald. Of course they had changed so much since then, grown so much. She went into the kitchen to start the breakfast, with a slight smile on her face.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, her left needing a little more persuasion than her right and it ached in protest. Her body felt stiff and sore as she stretched cautiously under her blanket. She remembered the previous evening and her sudden entrance at the Burrow. She cursed herself for her impulsiveness. The truth would be out now, what would they think of her? what would Ron think? She looked to the side, Ron was still sleeping, snoring lightly, he'd stayed all night. She smiled at him, their hands still joined together. She carefully separated their grasp and pulled herself up to a sitting position, wincing quietly as she did, just as Mrs Weasley came into the room.

'Good, you're awake, how are you feeling?' she asked, placing a hand to her cheek.

'Sore, embarrassed, thank you Mrs Weasley, for letting me stay.'

'Like I would honestly turn you out. And you have no reason to feel embarrassed, you've done nothing wrong. Now lets have a look at you.' she pulled her wand from her dressing gown and flicked it at the armchair, sending it and the sleeping Ron back to its spot on the other side of the room. She pulled over the healers kit and took the jar of paste from it, 'I can't make the bruises go away, but this will make them hurt a lot less and they'll disappear quickly, a couple of days at most.' she spread the paste over the bruises on her face and then on her ribs, 'you're lucky, bruises this bad usually mean the bones are broken or fractured.'

'I don't feel very lucky.' Hermione replied.

'I know, do you want to tell me about it?'

'I don't know if I can.' the girl said timidly.

'It was your father wasn't it, you mumbled something about not wanting him to hurt you again.'

'It's not his fault.' Hermione said defensively, 'it's just he's so angry all the time, and he'd been drinking. My Mum and him argue all the time, I guess I just got in the way.'

'I know it's hard, he's your Dad and you love him, and your Mum. But there's no excuse for his behaviour. Arthur and the boys will go and collect your things after breakfast.'

'I'm not going back?' she said half question and half statement.

'No, you're not.'

'Thank you Mrs Weasley.' she said, leaning over to hug the older woman, Mrs Weasley returned the embrace, with Ron's words still fresh in her mind. She hugged the girl, really hugged her, just like she would with any of her children. _Merlin_, she thought, _she's like a rake, they were right_.

'Now, breakfast.' she helped Hermione over to the table and sat her down with a cup of tea before returning to finished cooking.

Hermione sat lost in her own thoughts, she was scared, even with Mrs Weasleys kind assurances, she felt so alone now. She wasn't aware of Ron's presence until he wrapped his arms around her from behind, she lifted one hand to his and smiled. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek softly. For a brief moment everything fell into place, everything felt right. _This is new_, she thought, _I like it_.

'Ron, everything's different now, isn't it?' she asked him. He slid from behind her and dropped into a chair, taking her hand again.

'Yes, I guess it is.'

'I heard what you said, last night while I was sleeping, I don't know how but I heard you. Did you mean it?' she asked softly, hopefully.

'I meant it.' he confirmed, they leant closer together, Hermiones breath caught, the aches and pains receded.

'I have to tell you.' she started.

'I know,' he answered, 'me to' it was like they had connected somehow, in that moment they both knew exactly what they were thinking and feeling, it didn't need to be said. They leant closer still, their lips just brushing.

'Morning kiddies.' came Fred Weasleys voice, and just like that the moment was gone and they pulled apart.

'Morning Fred?' she said

'Oooh right first time Miss Granger but you had a 50/50 chance.' she smiled at him, 'how are you feeling this morning?' he asked her, Ron couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eye and the warm smile as he looked at her. A pang of jealousy stabbed at him and he pulled himself closer once again. Hermione reached out and took his hand.

'Better thanks,' she replied to the twin, 'I probably look like a train wreck.' she muttered.

'You look beautiful.' Ron whispered and she smiled quizzically at him, he was acting very odd this morning. She had noticed them growing closer over the last few months and certainly the last time she was here they were, for want of a better description, all over each other. Constantly touching, holding hands or leaning against each other. She had thought for a while that it wouldn't be long before one of them had to say something, but she wondered when exactly that had become unnecessary. She was a little confused but she decided that she liked this side of Ron and wanted to keep him for a while.

Fred looked at their joined hands and a brief expression of sadness passed his features before he smiled, 'about time.' he said and sat down at the table for breakfast, the rest of the family joining them quickly.

Mrs Weasley served a healthy breakfast of sausages, bacon, eggs and lots of toast. She eyed Hermione the whole way through as she ate. She noticed the younger woman served herself a smaller portion than the others, but she seemed to struggle to get through it and eventually gave up.

'You've hardly had anything dear,' Mrs Weasley said when they'd finished.

'That was plenty Mrs Weasley, that's a lot more than I'm used to believe me.' she chuckled lightly, but she was the only one.

'Right then.' Mr Weasley said in a no nonsense tone. 'will anyone be at your house?' he asked her. She looked at the clock 8.30.

'I think so, the practice opens at 9.30 but Dad will be hung over so I doubt he'll have left yet.' she replied.

'Right, come on boys.' Mr Weasley and his three sons stood. 'what do you need?'

'In my room, there's my trunk and my duffel bag, I've already packed them. And Crookshanks. My wand will be on the side by my bed.' she considered briefly going with them, but the thought of seeing her father made her feel sick. It wasn't the first time he'd beat her, but last night a line had been crossed and she knew that now she had escaped she could never go back. The four men walked to the floo.

'I'll go first' Mr Weasley said.

'Arthur don't you think it would be more polite to apparate to the front door?' Molly asked.

'Yes it would.' he stated, but one look at Hermiones bruised face and he didn't feel like being polite. He took his floo powder and disappeared in the flames. His sons following behind.

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the Grangers fireplace, closely followed by the boys. Mr Granger was sitting at the dinner table, nursing his head in his hands. He looked up at them.

'Oh it's you, alright Arthur.'

'It's Mr Weasley to you. I've come for Hermiones things.'

'She turned up at yours then, thought that was probably where she'd gone'

'Yes she came to the Burrow and a good thing she did too.'

'What exactly is that supposed to mean.' bellowed Mr Granger and he immediately regretted it since it echoed through his head like a sledge hammer.

'Kids get Hermiones things,' Arthur instructed and he turned back to the other man, 'I've always liked you, even respected you. If I had only known the kind of man you really are, you make me sick.'

'What kind of stories has that girl of mine been telling you? She's a little liar that one, don't believe her I tell you.' Richard said angrily.

'Stories, stories, she was black and blue you great pratt. You beat her half senseless.'

'I have a right to discipline my child' Mr Granger argued back, but it was clear that in sobriety, he didn't really remember what he had done.

'Discipline, is that what you call it, a right beating I'd say.'

'She deserved it the little tramp. It's all your sons fault anyway.' memories were surfacing in the mans mind and he started to clutch at anything to justify his actions.

'What!' Mr Weasley cried.

'You heard, that Rob or whatever his name is, distracting her from her studies, leading her astray. Lad like him, he's only out for one thing.' Mr Weasley pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it straight at the other mans throat.

'This way' Ron called his brothers up the stairs and to Hermiones room. The twins chuckled.

'So you know where it is then bruv.' said Fred

'Been here a lot have you?' said George.

'Shut up.' Ron countered. Hermiones room was pristine and perfect, not a single thing out of place, _just like her, _Ron thought. Her trunk and bag were by her bed and Crookshanks, her cat, sat in the centre of the bed. Ron looked around the room, all of her books and clothes that she didn't wear to often. There were no games, no girly items, it was in short quite a sensible room.

'Can either of you two do shrinking spells?' Ron asked.

'Sure.' the twins answered.

'I was thinking, she'd not coming back here so it would be nice if we took all of her things with us, not just her school stuff.'

'You're getting very thoughtful these days you know.' Fred told his brother. It only took a few minutes to shrink all of her things and had them to her school trunk. When they returned downstairs they were greeted by the sight of their father holding his wand to Hermiones fathers throat.

'Dad, what. .' they began.

'Home now.' Arthur bellowed cutting them off, and they did as they were told. 'you will never come near her again, my home is no longer welcoming of you.'

'You can't' Mr Granger tried to protest.

'I can. Mr Granger.' Arthur Weasley turned and left, leaving a very angry Richard Granger behind.

When the Weasley men arrived at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley was waiting anxiously.

'Where's Mione?' Ron asked.

'She's upstairs with Ginny getting cleaned up. She's just waiting for clean clothes.'

'I'd better take this up then.' he carried the duffel bag upstairs and decided to come back for the much heavier trunk. Arthur popped out of the fireplace looking as though his last nerve had been thoroughly walked over.

'Arthur what happened?' Molly asked as he strode past her and into the kitchen out of earshot of the family.

'The nerve of the man, honestly Molly, you know he didn't wonder where she was. He didn't asked how she was. He just called her a liar and a tramp. He said she deserved it, for of all things hanging around with our son. The cheek, I don't think he even remembered it.'

'What!'

'I know, he even insinuated things that I'm not even going into, but if he comes near this family again he's going to get a taste of my wand.'

'Oh Arthur, calm down dear.'

'I'm sorry Molly, he just got me so mad. To imply that Ron could push Hermione into, well he just got me mad. They're just kids.'

'I know Arthur, it's over now, it's finished. I just wished we'd known before.'

Ron knocked on Ginny's bedroom door, there was no answer.

'Hello, Mione, Ginny.' he pushed the door open slowly at the silence but the room was empty, so he dropped the bag on his sisters bed and left. As he walked past the bathroom to the stairs, he heard girls voices inside and he pressed his ear to the door.

'So Ron stayed with you all night then.' he heard his sister say

'Yeah it was so sweet of him, when I woke up he was holding my hand.'

'Aw, so are you going out then now? You seem pretty close.' Ron held his breath.

'I don't know, I know how I feel about him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same but we've never spoke about it.'

'Pretty sure?' asked Ginny, _pretty sure, _thought Ron.

'Okay, totally sure, we nearly kissed this morning.'

'No way.'

'Yeah, but then Fred walked in.'

'Bad timing although at least you weren't already kissing, I mean you don't want to rub his nose in it.' Ginny told her.

'I know, although I can't believe he still fancies me, I mean, come on.' Ginny laughed at he friend.

'Well it's your own fault, that was a pretty big kiss you gave him last Christmas.' Ron nearly fell over, Hermione had kissed Fred, _my Mione kissed my brother, there's got to be a reason, maybe it's a joke. _He put his ear back to the door, waiting for the punch line.

'It's your fault Ginny, not mine, you and your never-fail mistletoe. We couldn't move until we'd kissed.'

'You didn't have to be quite so enthusiastic about it.'

'he was enthusiastic Gin, I was just praying that Ron didn't walk in.' Ginny was giggling freely.

'I'm sorry, it was him I was trying to get under there with you. Of course Fred knew it was there.'

'Ginny! It was embarrassing, I ended up kissing half of Griffendor, I kept getting stuck.' Hermione blushed scarlet.

'I'd take it as a compliment, they all knew it was there. Seamus practically dragged you under it.' Hermione finally laughed.

'it was pretty funny, especially when he begged me not to tell Ron.'

'Did you tell Ron?' Ginny asked curiously.

'Of course not, I didn't want to ruin my chances, besides they all meant nothing. If I could I would trade them all in for just one of Ron's kisses.' she had a dreamy expression and for a moment she was far away.

'Ick that was way mushy, even for you. Come on let's get you dressed.'

'Ok' Hermione agreed, 'Oh and how many times did you drag Harry under that stuff?' She asked casually. Ron didn't know what to think, he bolted from the door and down the stairs before the girls could see him.

Hermione bounded down the stairs, freshly dressed with a letter addressed to Harry in her hand, she was hoping Ron would let her use his owl Pigwidgeon to send the letter. She found Ron sitting in the grass outside deep in thought. 'Hi Ron,' she called as she sat next to him, 'Can I borrow Pig?' she asked.

'Sure,' he replied, he had a sad look in his eyes.

'What's wrong?' she asked placing a hand gently on his arm.

'I heard you talking to Ginny in the bathroom.' he told her. He'd had time to think over these past few months and he realised that if he really wanted things to move with Hermione then he needed to start sharing his feelings, not just the angry ones. He sighed lightly.

'Oh' _great, _she thought, _the one thing I didn't want him to know_.

'Did you really kiss Fred?' he asked.

'Yes but,'

'And Seamus?'

'Yes but it,'

'And half of Griffendor?'

'Well maybe not half.'

'But a few?'

'A few, yes.' she blushed.

'Not Harry?'

'No, God no.'

'Did you mean it?' he turned to look at her.

'What?'

'That you'd trade them all in for just one kiss from me.'

'Yes' she blushed deeper still and looked at the ground. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

'Done' he said with a smile and then he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was everything Hermione imagined it would be, soft and gentle and full of love. She returned the kiss with everything that she had and when they pulled apart, Ron's head was spinning.

'You know, if that's how you kiss then it's no wonder Fred's still pining for you.' he told her.

'You're not upset?' she asked.

'How could I be. I've got the girl that half of Griffendor wants. I'm the luckiest bloke at Hogwarts.' he kissed her again.

Finally she thought, today is the first day of the rest of my life, then she stopped thinking and just concentrated on the kissing. In that moment there was no Hogwarts, no Voldermort, no parents or arguments. Just her and Ron and the warm summer sun.


End file.
